Team NCIS's Great British Road Trip
by AwesomeScottishGirl
Summary: When our favourite team decide to go on a trip to cheer themselves up after the bombing, Ducky's beloved Britain is the ideal place. But will the romantic Scottish moors cause a stir between Tony and Ziva? Or will the London 2012 Olympic Games just strike up the competitive side of the team? It's going to be an interesting trip! TIVA! MCABBY! First fanfiction.


**Author's Note- Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice? I would appreciate constructive criticism or if you could tell me if you would like to read more, as I would really like to make this a long story, but only if there's interest! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS, the Olympics, 'Call Me Maybe', or Superman. Just a few season DVD's, a women's football ticket, and a t-shirt. **

The morning of the trip, although no one wanted to admit it, was an excitable one for all. Ziva was woken abruptly from a dreamless sleep at 7 o'clock, by the shrill beeping of her alarm clock. Swearing half heartedly in Hebrew, she slapped her clock hard, willing it to be quiet, until she remembered what day it was. She sat up quickly, grabbed a hair tie from her bedside table, and scraped her curly, unruly locks into a messy bun. She grinned widely, wider than Ziva would ever admit to her team, and climbed out of bed, shuffling down her small hallway to her kitchen. Grabbing a few slices of wholemeal bread, she popped them in the toaster, and slid over to her radio in her socks, switching it on to her favourite American station. Humming jovially, she began tidying up her kitchen, knowing that when they got home from their long trip, she would hate her apartment to be messy. As she was just about to get into the chorus of 'Call Me Maybe', her favourite guilty pleasure, her toast popped from the toaster, and Ziva jumped, grabbing her food quickly, before it hit the floor. She really had to get that fixed. Laughing to herself at the thought of Tony seeing her sliding around her kitchen in her fluffy bed socks, too-small tank top, and 'Superman' boxers, singing to a cheesy, teenagers pop song, she sat at her breakfast bar, and thought about the impending trip.

It had all really been Abby's idea; she thought to herself, Ducky never really had much choice in the matter. But a month ago, just after the NCIS bombing, Abby had excitedly ran up to Ziva and proposed her plan.

_"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva! Guess what? Guess what?" Abby jumped excitedly on the balls of her feet in front of her friend, making Ziva smile, despite what a terrible few weeks it had been. _

_"What has made you screech so loudly, Abby?" Ziva teased good-naturedly, looking round the bull-pen at her co-workers- many of whom she could not recall the name of, despite having worked here for nearly 8 years- who were all staring curiously at the blur of black and red, who was now skittering around like a small puppy._

_"Well, Zee-vah, we all know the last few weeks have been... Difficult. So I was thinking, what we need is a good, team-bonding session! At first I thought we could have a sleepover, or just go out to town together, but then my mind just started rolling with ideas, and then, BOOM! It came to me. Ducky is always talking about his homeland, and how he misses it, and his family, and I thought, well, why don't we go? Why don't we have a family vacation to Britain?" Abby finished, looking at Ziva happily._

_"That sounds... Interesting, Abby, but is this all you wanted to tell me? That you had an idea?" Ziva tried to understand the Scientist's excitement._

_"Oh, no! I talked about it with Ducky not too long ago, and he was definitely up for it! He said," Abby threw her voice to sound like Ducky's thick, strong, Scottish one, "Well, it would be good to cheer everyone up a little after the accident, and I suppose it is time for my adoptive family to meet my real family. Oh, to hell with it Abby, this is a fabulous idea! Oh, and might I say, you are the most beautiful, kind, amazing person ever to-". At that, Ziva had placed delicate hand over Abby's mouth, and, smiling, replied,_

_"So he said it was ok?" Abby nodded exuberantly._

And the rest was history. Abby had quickly told the rest of the team, who were reluctant, although secretly looking forward to some time away from DC, and the vacation was quickly planned. Abby had named the trip 'Team NCIS's Great British Road Trip', and the trip did sound like a good one. The team, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer and Breena (who, although was not part of the team, was married to 'the autopsy gremlin', so it was, as Tony described it, a 'two for one deal'.) were to stay in Scotland with Ducky at his family's estate just outside the capital, Edinburgh, and would then proceed down to London for a week, where they hoped to catch at least some of the Olympic festivities, some of which they had managed to get tickets to attend, although Abby would not reveal which events she had managed to get her hands on.

The team had racked up quite the amount of time-off, so Vance allowed them the three weeks off, and was actually glad they were taking a break. Ziva was looking forward to the peace and quiet of Scotland, Tony to the 'awesome Olympic basketball, which we should totally go see, hint, hint!', Gibbs to some quiet boating and fishing, Ducky to his home, Jimmy to the thought of spending three weeks in the land of romance with his beautiful bride, and Abby and McGee were just content at spending time with their dysfunctional family.

Ziva finished her toast, and wandered back to her room where her suitcase still lay open. Sighing heavily, she scratched her head in frustration at her over-flowing, disorganised suitcase. Disorganised was not a Ziva trait, but her packing had been made difficult, as she stared at the rain boots perched beside a bottle of sunscreen and her aviators, by Ducky's statement when she had questioned the weather in Britain.

"My dear, this is Great Britain we are talking about. On Tuesday, the hills could be dry as the Sahara, and you will be begging for water and shade, and on Wednesday, you could be up to your elbows in pouring rain. Although they do say in Edinburgh, we have two seasons, July and winter."

Ziva settled on two suitcases.

**I know it's quite short! As you can see, this story will hopefully, be based around the idea of the NCIS team going to the Olympics, and staying in Scotland. There will be Tiva, and maybe some McAbby, so please review! Tell me if you would like to see more, and remember flames are for the Olympic cauldron! Not for reviews! So please don't flame me :3**

**Much love!**

**-Urs **


End file.
